1. Field
The subject invention is in the field of signs and posters, particularly signs related to instructions about uses of exits and entries and authorization for and restrictions of such uses. More particularly, it is in the field of such signs which are easily and readily attachably installed and removed.
2. Prior Art
There is much prior art in this more particular field, patented and not. However, the need met by the subject invention is the result of recent legislation that requires that specific signs be installed in the entrances to confined spaces in which various hazards may exist, hazards which can be much more safely dealt with by personnel who have been trained and certified to do so. It is required that the signs be such that it is virtually impossible for a user not to notice the sign and be able to read it. Further, this requirement must be met without restrictions of the entrance. It is also required that the sign be easily and readily removed to limit damage to it during use of the entrance and easily and readily reinstalled when use is completed on each occasion. The primary objective of the subject invention is that it meet the legislated requirement as described. Secondary objectives are that the sign be durable and economical to manufacture and use.